muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Trump
with a Trump-parody Muppet.]] Donald Trump (b. 1946) is an American businessman and the 45th President of the United States. He is the founder of Trump Entertainment Resort, and inherited his father's company in 1971. He was married to Ivana Trump from 1977 to 1992. Trump hosted the reality television series The Apprentice on NBC from 2004 to 2015. Brian Henson and the Henson Company stage show Stuffed and Unstrung were featured in a 2012 episode where Trump claimed to have once met Jim Henson. References * In 1988, Trump was parodied in Sesame Street Episode 2399 as Ronald Grump, a rich Grouch who approached Oscar about building his new "Grump Tower" on Oscar's property. * In Episode 2704 of Sesame Street, Mr. Handford receives a number of calls from "Mr. Trump" making offers to purchase Hooper's Store. * Sesame Street parodied Trump again as Ronald Grump, played this time by Joe Pesci, in the 1994 TV special Stars and Street Forever. * During the run of The Apprentice in 2005, another spoof of "The Donald" appeared on Sesame Street with a Grouch named Donald Grump in Episode 4104 hosting a Grouchy spoof of the reality series. A parody Muppet of Trump was also built for the episode, intended to be a taxi cab driver, however his only featured scene was excluded from the final aired version, and he was only seen in promotional photos. * Donald Trump was included on CDE's chart of the "Top 100 Things in Popular Culture" that was shown to the Muppets by Veronica in 2011's The Muppets. Appearing as one of the outermost circles, Trump ranked #93 on the chart — just above Tiger Woods, Lindsay Lohan, Simon Cowell, Uggs, Sarah Palin, MySpace, and (appearing as a "tiny speck" off the chart) the Muppets. * In a March 2012 installment of Likes or Yikes? on iVillage, Miss Piggy commented on "the Donald's" hair, giving it a "Yikes," adding "I adore his sartorial splendor, but the hairdo definitely needs to go!" * Appearing at the D23 Expo in August 2015, Rowlf the Dog did an impression of Trump using his floppy ears to mock Trump's comb-over hairstyle and quoting his "You're fired" catchphrase.@The Muppets on Twitter. August 14, 2015. *In the Muppets' ad for Warburtons in 2015, a ticking headline section during the Newsman's report reads, "Donald Crumpet Running For President." *In a promotional interview for The Muppets Take the O2, Miss Piggy and Kermit acknowledged the performance coincided with now-President Trump's visit to the UK, with Miss Piggy claiming he had obviously come to see her. When Kermit noted tickets were available, she quickly added, "I'm not comping them, that's for sure, he can get his own tickets."Kermit and Miss Piggy interview with The Standard *''Muppets Meet the Classics: Fairy Tales from the Brothers Grimm'' makes a few references to Trump's presidency. In "Snowdrop and the Seven Penguins," Queen Piggy, upon hearing Snowdrop is the fairest in the land, exclaims, "That's #FakeNews!" Another story paints Howard Tubman as a king who "trumped his business skills, but was a big boar nonetheless" and is also described as "weekending at his miniature golf course as usual." Notes * During the the first presidential debate of the 2016 US election, candidate Hillary Clinton accused Donald Trump of referring to 1996's Miss Universe winner, Alicia Machado, as "Miss Piggy." Trump responded: "you know, she gained a massive amount of weight and it was a real problem." Machado later confirmed that Trump had used the nickname "Miss Piggy" to describe her and it made her very depressed.CNN.com - 'Miss Universe' thanks Clinton for defense against Trump's 'Miss Piggy' remarks See also *Ronald Grump (Grouch) *Ronald Grump (human) *Donald Grump (Grouch) *Donald Trump Muppet *''The Apprentice'' Sources External links *IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrity References Category:Reality Television Category:Politics Category:America